


Tidy-Up

by jeweniper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, I always like the silly ones for them I don't know why, M/M, Tanaka appears, honestly can I write anything long, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweniper/pseuds/jeweniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi can't help but always need his neighbor Nishinoya's vacuum--it's the only one on the floor after all. Though whether it's clumsiness, fate, or something else bringing them together; things aren't entirely his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidy-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on tumblr user sam-sour-wolf's "you're the only person on my floor who has a vacuum and I spill stuff like a Lot sorry can I borrow it again" AU (because you know I love prompts)! This is my first Asanoya, and I feel bad for not having written in a while (I'm about to get busy with classes, but I want to finish/unceremoniously toss into the world my Ennotana by the end of the month) I hope you enjoy it!

“Oops, sorry Asahi-san!” his neighbor chirped before hurrying down the hallway.

Asahi sighed, sadly eyeing the dark clumps of soil that now littered the peach carpet like so many blemishes. He pulled his eyes from the disaster before him and glanced behind him at the door just two beyond his own. There was no helping it; he’d have to borrow the man’s vacuum. _Again._ Frowning, Asahi briefly leafed through his memories of the most recent multitude of incidents that forced him to bother his other neighbor Nishinoya—the only one on the whole floor with a vacuum. Reluctantly making his way over, he mentally cursed Tanaka for sprinting off, since a lot of those incidents happened to be his fault. Where was he always rushing to anyway? _Then again, if my mind wasn’t always in the clouds I probably wouldn’t keep dropping stuff_ , he admitted, shrinking into the plant before him in shame. He then shook his head, determined not to add gloominess on top of asking for a favor. After all, even though they didn’t talk much, Nishinoya always kindly lent out his vacuum. Newly determined, Asahi steeled himself, shifted to knock, nearly dropped the plant—yelped, caught said plant—and once again moved his fist towards the door.

It swung open before he could touch it, causing him to leap up in surprise.

“Good morning, Asahi-san!” the smaller man shouted, grinning up at him. _Enthusiastic as usual_ , he thought warmly. Nishinoya’s grin had a very reassuring feel to it, but it soon morphed into confusion. “What’s with the plant?”

Plucked from his thoughts (again), Asahi stuttered, “W-what? Oh! It’s a Peace Lily. They’re supposed to be easy to take care of, and to clean the air,” he responded, looking fondly at the young plant. “Anyway, can I borrow your vacuum? I spilled some soil.”

Nishinoya hummed thoughtfully before venturing, “I don’t mind, but how are you going to carry the plant _and_ the vacuum?”

Asahi colored slightly. “Oh! It would be kind of an awkward carry, wouldn’t it? Ha ha ha…” he thought about dropping the plant off in his kitchen and returning (for the second time in one day) to get the vacuum, and his chuckles burned up with his cheeks. _There’s no way I can be that much of a nuisance!_ But before he could spiral completely into mortification, Nishinoya’s head jerked up with a sudden idea and without a word he darted up to Asahi and lifted the large pot right out of his hands. “Isn’t it heavy? Not that I’m saying you’re too weak to carry—I mean you look pretty strong—I mean your _arms_ look—I MEAN _HERE I CAN DO IT_!” Asahi choked out, head reeling.

Thankfully, his neighbor laughed good-humoredly and pointed to the vacuum just behind the door with his foot, commanding, “Just bring it back when you’re done, okay?”

Asahi stopped panicking and took the appliance with an appreciative smile. _This is the last tim_ e _,_ he decided inwardly; _I’ll castrate myself before I come here and embarrass myself again._ “Of course, thanks again!”

 

While running the vacuum over the evidence, Asahi’s mind wandered back to Nishinoya. He didn’t know that much about him, in truth. Tanaka seemed to go over there quite often, so he figured they were friends. Otherwise, all he knew was that he worked at irregular hours, was always bright and cheerful, sang English rock songs while doing laundry, and occasionally met Asahi’s eye in the mail room. Asahi rarely worked up the courage to greet him those times, since his expression was often kind of intense, but it wasn’t necessarily unpleasant. The back of his neck began to heat up (I mean it’s kind of weird to think about your neighbor’s eyes, right?), so he decided to drop the topic and think about birds instead. _I think I would like to get to know him beyond borrowing his vacuum all the time though,_ he allowed, before coaxing his thoughts to the various birds that flew past his window in the morning.

Unfortunately, by the time he returned, Nishinoya was nowhere to be found. However, there were two white envelopes stuck to the door with Asahi’s name written on them in surprisingly neat script, one above the other. The first letter didn’t tell him much.

> _Hey Asahi-san! Sorry for running off, I had an appointment to get to!_
> 
> _You don’t have to worry about the vacuum though; you can give it back anytime! Or I can buy a new one and you can keep that one. Or we can go buy you one together if you want? Yeah we should do that._
> 
> _-Noya_

So what exactly was he supposed to do with the vacuum? He had thought that he wanted to get to know Nishinoya a little better, but he wasn’t sure he could handle it so soon, let alone for a whole shopping trip. _Maybe I’ll just leave it here…_ he considered, before reading the second letter which, sadly, denied him that option

> _Oh yeah, I still have your plant. So I guess you should come back tomorrow and we can decide what to do about the vacuum then._ _:)_
> 
> _-Noya_

Asahi bit his lip and glanced at the two letters again. He had a feeling “getting to know” Nishinoya was going to be a little more than he bargained for. But that thought wasn’t necessarily unpleasant either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~5 minutes prior~
> 
> Noya leaned past the door frame, admiring his well-formed neighbor as he shuffled away with the vacuum. "Ahh," he sighed, "how does a guy like that come off so unassuming?"
> 
> Ryuu made a mocking tsk noise at his friend's ogling. They had been close even before moving in, so he had seen Noya's fascination with the gentle giant of a neighbor from the very beginning. "As I was saying before your prince charming showed up, I feel bad bumping into Asahi all the time and making him drop stuff. You're going to have to make a move!"
> 
> Noya whipped around and flashed a giant smile, wriggling his eyebrows. "Don't worry, I have a plan," he assured him, reaching into his shorts pocket and tossing two white envelopes to his buddy perched leisurely on the table.
> 
> Ryuu caught them easily and removed the sheets from their unsealed envelopes. His eyes furrowed as he read them. "...this is NOT what I meant.'"


End file.
